1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a color filter capable of coloring transmitted light or reflected light, a method of manufacturing the color filter substrate, an electro-optical device including the color filter substrate, and an electronic apparatus including the electro-optical device.
2. Related Art
In a reflective liquid crystal display device including color filters, the outdoor daylight which is incident into the liquid crystal display device to contribute to display is transmitted through the color filters twice, i.e., at the time of incidence and emission. Therefore, there is a problem in that the absorption of display light by the color filters is large, and display becomes dark.
As a liquid crystal display device which can solve this problem, a display device in which a color filter is formed only in a portion of a region in which a reflecting film is formed is known (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-183892). Since the display light in this liquid crystal display device is display light in which the colored light which has been transmitted through the color filter, and the non-colored light which is not transmitted through the color filter and is not absorbed by the color filter are mixed together, display becomes bright.
However, in the liquid crystal display device of the above configuration, boundaries among the regions where color filters and the regions where the color filter are not formed are clear, and the boundaries are regularly disposed over all the pixels. Therefore, there is a problem in that an observer might visually recognize these boundaries as lines which should not be naturally displayed at the time of display.